A long Journey
by zivadavid19
Summary: Ziva's sister Kelly is killed in a car crash and Ziva tried to save her. Is Tony the only one that can bring their Ziva back?  Lots of Tiva,McAbby,Jibbs.


NCIS: A Long Journey

CHAPTER ONE: Tragedy

November 19 2014{Ziva's 19th birthday} Georgetown University to the Ballet Studio.

Yeah, Gibbs. Jethro says answering his cellphone, and hoping that they dis not have another case since today was his eldest daughter's birthday.

Daddy? Don't forget I'm picking up Kelly today in an hour. We will meet you at the house around 1830 to get ready alright? Ziva reminds her father.

Alright Ziver. You scared me half to death by the way! I thought you were Sec Nav or your mother with another case for me. Jethro growls.

Well Daddy... I am certainly glad that you do not have a case and that even at the age of 19 I can still cause that kind of reaction in you. Ziva states chuckling at her father's

exasperated noises on the other end. Alright Ziver... See you soon... be safe and Happy Birthday! I love says. I love you too sweetheart. Jethro says before he hangs up.

Ballet Studio 1725.

Hey Kells! Ziva says pulling her 17 year old little sister into a bear hug. You were beautiful! Ziva tells the younger girl. Thanks. Kelly says blushing.

Not as beautiful as my favorite big sister is when she is dancing. Kelly counters. Alright enough Kelly! Ziva chuckles at her little sister. Zay Happy Birthday!

I have something to show you. Kelly squeals. Not now Kells we have to wait for... No Zay. It's here between you and me and I never know when I will be able to see you or if I will lose you

in the next 5 minutes because of your job! Kelly says. because we have to get back home. I promised dad... Okay come on then close your eyes.

Kelly demands pulling Ziva down a hallway. Okay you can open your eyes now. Oh Kells... it's beautiful did you design it yourself? Yeah Senora Marissa helped me figure out what to do.

Oh and Zay? I have one more thing for you... close your eyes and give me your left hand. Kelly says, and Ziva complies. Kelly slips a ring on Ziva's wedding ring finger. The ring had a

ruby for Kelly's birthstone and a topaz for Ziva's birthstone entwined in ivyvines. It's beautiful Kells thankyou. Okay, lets get moving... we don't want to be late.

Ziva says whilst Kelly finishes Ziva's sentence.

Between Georgetown Market and Georgetown University.

Zay, I want you to know how much I love you. You are the best big sister I could ever ask for. Kelly says hugging her sister as they wait for the light to turn again.

As you are the best little sister I could ask for. And I promise that I will not take off this ring... ever. And if I do it will only be to clean it. I love you Kells.

Thankyou for the best birthday ever. Ziva exclaims right when a black suv crossed the yellow line. Kells get out...! Ziva starts to yell trying to shove the younger girl out the door.

Ziva pushed Kelly half way out of the car when the suv ran into her red mini-cooper head-on.

Gibbs Residence 1859.

Jethro? Weren't Ziva and Kelly supposed to be back about half and hour ago. Yeah, Jen I called Marissa and she said they left on time.

I also tried Ziva's cellphone but it appears that they are either out of service or she has it off. Jethro says. 2 minutes later both Jenny's and Jethro's cellphone's went off.

Everyone gathered around when they answered their phones. Jenny hung up first. What's wrong mommy? Riley asked. That was Marissa... she said that their was an accident

between Georgetown Market and Georgetown University. She said that there was a news brodcast already on television. Meanwhile...

Yeah, Gibbs. Jethro answers. Boss? DiNozzo's voice comes across the line frantic. DiNozzo! Where are you? Your an hour late! Jethro growls. I am at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Tony cries.

Calm down DiNozzo, and tell me why you are there. Gibbs orders. All Tony had to say were two names and Gibbs grew pale. Kelly... Ziva! Tony chokes out.

Alright DiNozzo we will be right there. Jethro chokes out and as soon as he hangs up he is out the door and in his car waiting for the others to get into their own.

Bethesda Naval Hospital 1905.

DiNozzo! Jethro called as he walked in the door. Boss! Kelly and Ziva were in that big accident on the news. Tony cried. The driver crossed the yellow line and collided with their car head on. Tony reports. Well where are they? Where's Kelly? Riley cries. Kelly...? Tony says in a strangled voice.

Yes Tony! Where is she? Riley screams. Downstairs. Tony says. But Tony... downstairs is the basement and the... realises what he means and starts to sob.

Ziva tried to push Kelly out of the car so she wouldn't get hurt but she couldn't because Kelly clung on to her.

When I arrived on the scene before Ziva was brought here she said that Kelly told her she wasn't going to leave her alone. Kelly died at the scene. Tony reports his eyes wild with fear.

Jenny starts to sob when she hears this and she goes outside for air. What about Ziver? Jethro asks. She's in surgery. Several broken bones, something punctured her lung.

Witnesses at the scene said that Ziva pulled Kelly out of the car after the accident and even though she was on fire Ziva tried to recucitate Kelly before she passed out herself.

One of the witnesses happened to be Rebecca... who is Ziva's best friend and she put out the fire that was blazing on Ziva's body. Tony says biting back tears. Thanks DiNozzo. Jethro says.

The next morning Bethesda Naval Hospital 0241.

Family of Ziva Nicole Gibbs? The doctor says. They all stand up. I am Ziva's on call doctor... Esme Reed. May I ask how you are all related to Miss Gibbs? Esme asked.

I am her mother. Jenny says.

I am her Father. Jethro says.

We are her sister's. Kate says, pointing to Riley, Abby, and herself.

I am her brother. Magee says.

I am her Uncle. Mike says.

I am her grandfather. Ducky says.

And you are? asks looking at Tony.

I am her husband. He answers causing Magee to look at him strangely.

Miss Gibbs is stable at the very least. We had to repair her left lung so she might experiance difficulty breathing.

We re-set all of her broken bones and we had to give her blood transfusions as well. Right now she is running a fever and is sleeping .

When can we see her? Jenny asks.

You can see her now if you want. says. Yes we would like that. Jenny snaps. The hospital only permits 1 person in the room at a time but since you are NCIS I will permit anywhere

from 1 to 3 people at a time. Ziva has a private room down the hallway I can take the first group down to see her now.

Can I go first? Kate asks her parents. Yeah of course. Jethro says.

Private Sector Room 1096.

Hey Mo Chuisle. Si prega di dvegliarsi? (Wake up please?) Ziva mi dispiace tanto per quello che è successo. (Ziva I am so sorry for what happened.)

Lei ti ha amato. (She loved you.) Noi tutti ti amo troppo sorella. (We love you too sister.) Kate whispers in her sister's ear.

When Kate kisses her sister's forehead Riley enters the room. See you soon Mo Chuisle. Kate says as she exits the room.

Ziva? Riley whispers to her sister. I just wanted to say Prenez votre temps de guérison. (Take your time healing.) I love you Ziva and please don't ever forget that. Riley says crying as she exits.

Hey Ri? Abby whispers pulling the young girl into a bear hug. It will be alright okay? Abby says trying to not only reassure Riley but herself and Magee as well. Yeah thanks Abby. Riley says and walks away.

When Abby and Magee enter the room they both have tears in their eyes when they see their ninja sister and friend lying in a hospital bed not looking like her ninja self any more.

ZIVA NICOLE GIBBS! You need to come back to us sweatheart. I know your hurting but we just want to see your beautiful eyes again... so please... please come back to us? Abby cries.

2 minutes later a hand touches Abby's. Abbs? They her a small voice whisper. ZIVA! Abby squeals hugging her friend tightly. Umm... Abby careful. Magee reminds her. Oh right... sorry Zi.

Abby says quickly removing her arms from around her friend. It's okay Abbs. Ziva chuckles weakly. Hey Timmy. Ziva says hoarsly. Hey Zi-Zi. he says not sure wheather or not he wanted to get closer to her or not.

Timmy? Ziva says and beckon him closer to her with a pleading look. Ziva... I was so scared that you were gone. Magee starts to cry and Ziva holds him close to her. Timmy I am right here. I'm not going anywhere.

Why would I leave you? You are my big brother Timmy. Ziva says reassuring her older brother that all was well. Oh Zi?

Mom, Dad, and Tony will be in after Ducky and Mike come in to say hi alright and then you need to sleep. Magee tells his sister.

{Note: Timothy Daniel lost his parents in a car accident when he was a baby so he was adopted by Jenny and Jethro. Kelly, Ziva, and Tim are/were all very close.} Alright I promise to get some sleep Timmy.

Ziva says. Love you mei-mei. (little sister: in chinese.) Love you to Timmy. Ziva says letting him hug her and kiss her hair. I love you too Zi. Abby says kissing her friends cheek and giving her a light hug this time.

Hey Ducky? Mike? She's up. Magee said as he diects Abby towards the waiting room. Knock-Knock? Mike says. Hey Uncle...I mean Mike. Ziva says feeling a little more awake now.

Hey princess I told you a long time ago that it was alright that you called me that... especially since I am your god-father. Mike says kissing her forehead and lightly ruffling her hair. UNCLE MIKE! Ziva growls hoarsly.

Still your dissagreeable pain in the butt self? Mike grins cheekily. WATCH IT UNCLE MIKE! She growls again. Even though I am in a hospital bed... it doesn't mean that I will be unable to kick you butt still.

Ziva says narrowing her eyes at him. Yeah right sunshine! Mike says grinning evilly. A few moments later Mike is on the floor and Ducky walks in. Mike! What on earth are you doing on the floor. He asks the other man.

Well why don't you ask your little granddaughter. Mike suggests. Ziva? Why is Mike on the floor?

Ducky asks already knowing the answer when he looked at her trying to display her innocent face but she was unsuccessful because she was looking like she was about to pass out.

Ziva, my dear it's not good for your body to beat up on old men. Ducky says laughing. Hey Grampa. Ziva says as Ducky kisses her cheek. Hi love. Well we were just coming in to say hi.

Your parents and Anthony want to see you I believe and Mike looks like he could use an ice pack for the damage you inflicted on him which he will feel tomorrow. Grampa he deserved it. Ziva says.

I know my dear I have no doubt in my mind that he didn't deserve it. He's your father's brother for pete's sake. Ducky chuckles. We love you dear now get some rest. Ducky calls as they exit.

30 minutes later and a well deserved nap.

Hey my bilauta. Jenny whispers in her daughter's ear. Mommy? Ziva whispers and her eyes shoot open. Hey Ziver. Daddy? Is Kelly Alright?She asks. But when neither Jenny or Jethro answer she starts to cry.

I am so sorry! Oh Kelly... OHMYGODOMYGODOHMYGOD! I killed my baby Kelly! Ziva's cries kept getting louder. Jenny left though her daughter did not notice Tony did. I'll be right back. Tony signs to Jethro.

Alright. Thanks DiNozzo. He signs back. As Tony leaves Jethro is holding Ziva close to his chest rubbing small circles on her back and listening to his daughter mix 11 different laungages together.

hush... Ziver honey... It's not your fault we will catch who did this I promise. He says. How can you promise something like that?

She signs unable to talk anymore because she was crying and she was also having a hard time breathing. Because... Ziver have I ever broken a promise to you or anyone else for that matter?

He asks and she shakes her head no. Alright then I will not break this promise to you now. He says rubbing circles on her back until she falls asleep.

Meanwhile in the parking lot.

Director? Tony says standing next to Jenny now and seeing her tears. What can I help you with Tony? She whispers. Why did you leave the room like that? He asks. Because I lost my daughterr TONY! Jen cries.

You still have 3 daughters and a son... No Tony... I have 2 daughters, a son, and a killer. She whispers. WHAT? Tony says enraged now. I have... No Director you blame ZIVA for this? She is your daughter.

She tried to save Kelly. She loved that little girl probably more than anyone in the world. No offense. Ziva tried to shove her out of the car so she wouldn't be crushed but guess what Jenny? Kelly clung on to Ziva.

She said she wasn't going to leave her older sister alone. That little girl looked up to Ziva she gave her the most precious birthday present that I think anyone could have given her.

Tthen she had the MOST important and precious person in her life ripped away and on her birthday at that. So maybe you should think about the daughter that is in the hospital and at least tried to save your little girl.

Tony snaps and walks back inside.

Back in Room 1096.

Boss? Why don't you go home and sleep in your bed I will stay with her tonight alright? Alright thankyou DiNozzo. Jethro says. Oh and Boss? I'm sorry about says. Tony! I know you love Ziva.

you two have been dating since you were 12 years old and I have a feeling that you are not going to let her get away you will end up proposing to her someday. Jethro says. Yeah I was planning on doing it on her birthday,

but... Yeah I know. Jethro cuts in. And DiNozzo? Yeah Gibbs? Don't say sorry it's a sign of weakness. Jethro says as he kisses Ziva's hair and leaves.


End file.
